


Among the Stars

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal takes Clark on a tour of his favorite places around the galaxy, Clark suddenly has several new problems.





	Among the Stars

Hal was beautiful. 

The thought came suddenly, and it came as a surprise to Clark. He wasn’t supposed to have those kinds of thoughts about one of his friends, about another member of the Justice League. Even if the setting sun did make Green Lantern’s eyes glow golden in the low light, and made the spattering of freckles across his nose stand out. He shook his head as if trying to expel the thoughts out of his ears. 

The brunet was reaching down into the ocean as if he was searching for something, and Clark tried to pretend to be surprised when Hal pulled out the ugliest looking creature that he had ever seen. It looked like a disgruntled frog more than anything else. 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hal asked, true to form, and Clark smiled quietly to himself, this was the man who had adopted an alien starfish as a pet. He seemed to latch onto the  extraterrestrial  lifeforms that other people were repelled by. 

There were a lot of things that Clark could say in response, but he found that he couldn’t say any of them. He couldn’t say any of them because he didn’t want to stare dreamily at his friend and murmur: “You’re the one who’s beautiful.” 

“Well, he secretes a paralytic when he feels threatened, so I should probably let him go back,” Hal said, letting the creature hop back into the water, he failed to give an explanation as to why he had grabbed it with his bare hands. 

“What are you thinking about, Big Guy?” Hal asked. “You doing okay?” Clark hadn’t been much for conversation, on any of the planets they had been on, mostly because the Lantern had been acting oddly adorable all day. Hal had asked him if he wanted to see some of his  favorite  planets around the Sector and Clark hadn’t been able to give him a single opinion on any of them. His throat had been too dry. 

That needed to change. 

Except, the moment that Clark opened his mouth to speak, Hal froze. Clark froze too. He’d meant to give Green Lantern an informed opinion on this planet’s ecosystem, and instead, he had blurted out: “I love you.” 

He couldn’t help the blush that spread over his face during the long silence that seemed to stretch on forever after his outburst. It had been too soon for him to say something like that. Obviously, it had been too soon, but he couldn’t take it back. 

“Really?” He heard Hal ask, after almost two minutes, he didn’t sound angry or upset, but he did sound nervous. Clark could tell that he was mostly speaking to himself, but whether he was supposed to hear or not, Clark couldn’t refrain from examining the other man’s face at that moment. 

Whatever he had heard in Hal’s voice was even plainer on the Lantern’s face, and Clark found himself stumbling through the water to lay a comforting hand on Hal’s shoulder. 

They stood there in silence for a long while. So long that Clark began to worry about the possibilities of the Lantern catching a cold, before Hal finally breathed out: “I love you too,” so quietly that anyone who wasn’t Superman wouldn’t have been able to hear him. 

But Clark could hear him, and pulled him in close, squeezing him in a tight hug.


End file.
